Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the domestic intelligence and security service of the United States, which simultaneously serves as the nation's prime Federal law enforcement organization. Operating under the jurisdiction of the U.S. Department of Justice, FBI is concurrently a member of the U.S. Intelligence Community and reports to both the Attorney General and the Director of National Intelligence. A lead U.S. counterterrorism, counterintelligence, and criminal investigative organization, FBI has jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. Although many of FBI's functions are unique, its activities in support of national security are comparable to that of the British MI5 and the Russian FSB. Unlike the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), which has no law enforcement authority and is focused on intelligence collection overseas, FBI is primarily a domestic agency, maintaining 56 field offices in major cities throughout the United States, and more than 400 resident agencies in lesser cities and areas across the nation. At an FBI field office, a senior-level FBI officer concurrently serves as the representative of the Director of National Intelligence (DNI). Despite its domestic focus, FBI also maintains a significant international footprint, operating 60 Legal Attache (LEGAT) offices and 15 sub-offices in U.S. embassies and consulates across the globe. These overseas offices exist primarily for the purpose of coordination with foreign security services and do not usually conduct unilateral operations in the host countries. It is of note that FBI can and does at times carry out secret activities overseas, just as the CIA has a limited domestic function; these activities generally require coordination across government agencies. FBI was established in 1908 as the Bureau of Investigation (BOI). Its name was changed to the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) in 1935. The FBI headquarters is the J. Edgar Hoover Building, located in Washington, D.C. Appearances in Die Hard Scenario Films * Die Hard * Die Hard with a Vengeance * Live Free or Die Hard * The Siege * Open Fire * Collateral Damage * Eraser * The Rock * Black Dog * Enemy of the State * Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever * Detonator (2003 film) * The Punisher (2004 film) * Collateral * The Sentinel * Punisher: War Zone * Snakes on a Plane * The Net * Swordfish * 12 Rounds * The Fourth Angel * Face/Off * Arlington Road * Stolen * Serial Bomber * NetForce * Passenger 57 Die Hard Scenario TV Show Appearances * "24" * "The Unit" * "Homeland" * "Legends" Category:Locations Category:Federal agents Category:Spies Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:24 characters Category:Mercury Rising characters Category:The Rock characters Category:Open Fire characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Unit characters Category:Browse Category:TV show characters Category:List Category:The Punisher (2004) characters Category:Punisher: War Zone characters Category:Passenger 57 characters Category:Face/Off characters Category:Tom Clancy universe characters Category:12 Rounds characters Category:Legends (TV show) characters Category:Swordfish characters Category:Enemy of the State characters Category:The Sentinel (2006) characters Category:Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever characters Category:Collateral Damage characters Category:Collateral (2004) characters Category:Eraser characters Category:Homeland characters Category:Arlington Road characters Category:Detonator (2003 film) characters Category:The Fourth Angel characters Category:Groups Category:The Kingdom characters Category:Traitor characters Category:Organizations